


Death and Video Games

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere in season 2. Stefan walks in on Damon doing something unseemly for a vampire of 160 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Video Games

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/36529212@N02/7601119226/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/36529212@N02/7601119226/)

 

A surprise half day at school and Elena running off with the girls to go shopping had Stefan throwing his bag down in the foyer a few hours earlier than expected.

The sound of police sirens and Damon cursing filled the house as Stefan walked through the front door. He breezed up to Damon's room to see what was wrong and Damon froze. The sheepish look on his brother's face made it seem like he just got caught beating off, but the last time Stefan had actually caught him doing that, Damon didn't even pause.

This was weirder.

"What the hell?"

Damon scrambled for the remote and flipped the TV off before Stefan came farther into the room but it was too late.

"There are wolves and vampires out there plotting to kill us and you're playing video games?" Stefan couldn't keep the incredulous tone out of his voice if he tried.

Damon had the courtesy to look guilty for a split second before he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes back at Stefan. "I had to do something to entertain myself while you're playing high schooler all day."

Shrugging off the excuse, Stefan paused. His brow furrowed, figuring out what he had seen. He looked back at his brother. "Was that Grand Theft Auto?"

The accusatory expression cracked into a smile and Damon nodded, sitting back on the edge of the bed. "Vice City. Gotta love the classics." He grabbed the controller and offered it up. "Want to use and abuse some hookers? It's not as fun as the real thing, but it's a lot less messy." He smirked and waved the controller in front of him, giving the man a moment to consider.

Stefan bit back a laugh. It wasn't UNtrue. Their dark pasts and blood-drunk benders really weren't that funny but considering all the shit they had to deal with, the normality of a few hours of violent video games with his brother was downright weird. But not unwelcome. Damon slid over so Stefan could sit beside him. Stefan took the controller as Damon turned the TV back on.

Real life could wait.

_  
**The End**   
_

  


_  
**  
**  
_


End file.
